Young Master
by AoKo 503
Summary: This is a manga based fanfic about Lin and RanFan, including how they met, and why she decided to protect 'young master'.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my Lin x RanFan fic. They are the characters from Xing, which can only be found in MANGA version of FMA.

Also, I wrote this and posted it on FM-A . com forum before, but I made some changes here, and corrected some names, like Lin Yao's name and his clan name, which I am still uncertain of, but if anyone knows the official name of his clan, please tell me. I will edit it, thankyou.

There could be a minor OOC - ness on both Lin and RanFan, because they haven't been on 'show' that long as Ed or Al. I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA, Arakawa Hiromu does

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was a bright afternoon in Xing. A black haired 10 year old girl had finished her training early, and was walking home from her trainer's house. Usually, she would tie her hair up in a bun, but today, she let her hair down. She did that because, it might be the last time she would be allowed to do so in many years. Why? Tomorrow was going to be her first day to serve one of the Emperor's children from theYao clan, and her family expected her to do her best. Besides, if she let her hair down, there is a lot of chance that it would interfere with her job (a/n: same reason as coughRizacough). The black haired girl continued to walk down the street until she nearly tripped over a person lying in the middle of the street. Lying in the middle of the street?

The person lying in the middle of the street was a boy,probablyher age. He had his hair tied back, and his clothes looked like he came from a high-class noble family. She bent down and touched him.

"Excuse me- ," She started to speak, but then was interrupted.

"Foooooood…" The boy interrupted, "Foooood." The girl jumped back a bit. Food? She reached in her bag to find something. Her hand hit something, and she brought the thing out. It was an apple, which was going to be her lunch. It was already 2 o'clock, and she still hadn't had anything to eat. She poked the boy lightly, and offered him some of the apple. He took the apple, from her hand, his hand brushing lightly against hers. Ran Fan slightly blushed, hoping that the boy didn't notice that. Once the boy had taken a bite from the apple, he sat up, looking fully restored. But, he continued eating the apple.

"Ne, miss, can I have more food?" The boy asked. When Ran Fan was about to answer no, the boy looked as he was about to faint again.

"Ah… I don't have any food here," She said. If she was going to go home, and come back, he might faint again. She searched her pocket for money, but she had none. Guess she'll have to bring him home and give him some food. Anyways, her house was just abouta fewblocks from here. Then, he could call home too. But, how was she going to say that to him without the boy getting the wrong meaning of it?

"Uhh…umm…," Ran Fan began, slightly blushing, "mm…my house is only a few blocks" She pointed in the direction of her house, "Y…you could eat there if you're really hungry." He nodded, and stood up. They walked together towards Ran Fan's house. She felt very…awkward. For starters, she had never ever walked beside an extremely rich boy lying in the middle of the street before. Not that she knew any. Not only that, her parents would possibly never allow her to do so, unless of course, it was during her years of working as a bodyguard.

Ran Fan turned her face to look at him. The boy turned around and looked at her questioningly. Blushing, she quickly spun around, pretending to search her bag for something. Judging by his looks, and how he walked, he was definitely from a rich family. But…why would someone like this person be lying in the middle of the road? What if, he ran away? Nope. Then he would've worn clothes that looked more like normal people. Got lost? No. How could anyone get lost in a place like this? But, then again, the nobles might've not let the children play outside. Oh well, what ever was the reason, he would her and her family when she got home.

Within a few minutes, they were standing in front of her house. It was a traditional Xing house, not very big, since the only people living in her house was, her mom, her grandmother, and her three year old brother. Her father was one of the palace guards, and her grandfather had already passed away.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Ran Fan told her mother as she and the boy was entering the front door. No one replied. "Okaa-san?" She walked over to the kitchen table, and found a slip of paper saying _Ran Fan, if you get home before I do and you get hungry, the food is on the table. I'm at the market with your brother and grandmother._

Ran Fan walked over to the table and brought the boy there. "There isn't much food left. I hope this is okay," she offered.

"It would be fine, I just need something to eat," replied the boy. He sat down and just before he began to eat, he asked, "Hey…if I'm still hungry, where can I get more food?"

"In the bowl. If there is any," She replied. Still hungry? If it was her, she'd be really full. "I'll be right back. I'm going go put my bag upstairs first." The boy nodded and started to eat.

Ran Fan walked upstairs to her room, and put her bag on her bed. She took a ribbon from the table lying beside her bed and tied quickly her hair up. Within a few minutes, she came down the stairs and went to the kitchen, where the boy was sitting.

Two whole plates of food were already gone. The box was half empty. Whoa. How could anyone eat that fast. Or maybe he was just extremely hungry. But still, she didn't know anyone. Anyone. Anyone who could finish 2 plates of food that fast. The boy was already standing near the sink, washing a plate of food. A plate of food….three plates! Whoa. The boy walked over to Ran Fan.

"I guess I have to go now," He said, "Thanks for the food."

Ran Fan slightly blushed, again. "Y..you're welcome," She said, facing down at the floor. The boy smiled in return. He started to walk out of a door, when a middle aged woman appeared at the front gate. She was holding a bag of groceries in one hand, and holding a 3 year old boy in another.

"Okaa-san"

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Please Review after reading - to make my updates faster, and me happier

Flames: are welcome, but PLEASE BE POLITE


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter and slow update. The next chapter would be longer for sure

Disclamers Apply. RanFan's family members belong to me. And thankyou my friend at school for helping me with naming the boy...

* * *

"RanFan, you're home early," The woman greeted, "and how nice, you brought a friend over today." The woman, RanFan's mom, had black hair which she kept neatly in a bun (A/N: of course, without using Pinako's neat hair technique). She looked quite young for her age. 

"Mother, he isn't my friend, I just found him lying on the street, and he looked like he needed help," RanFan explained.

"Weally?" a small boy asked in an annoying tone of voice, "I thwouht he was WanFwan-nweechan's boyfwend." The 3 year old boy with a hair style similar to Alphonse's, except longer, was pointing towards the older boy. Meanwhile, his sister was blushing bright red, looking in the direction of her mother, lost for words.

"Ignore my youngest son, he can be very annoying sometimes," the woman informed. Sometimes, probably isn't the correct word to use, RanFan thought. More of, very often in front of her guests, would be accurate.

"Ha ," the older boy laughed, "Its okay. I guess I have to go now. Mother would be worried." RanFan nodded. "And I can go on my own," the boy added, when he saw the girl taking out her shoes and started putting them on. RanFan stared at the boy, with a questioning look. What if he faints again?

"I'll manage," the boy assured her. RanFan nodded. "Thanks for the food!" He said, as he stepped out the front door.

* * *

"A noble fainting in the street," RanFan's mom said during dinner, "How strange. Did you happen to get his name?" 

"No, mother. He looked like one of the princes or sons of the emperor's relatives. I didn't dare to ask him of his name," RanFan informed.

"Maybwe. Big sister is too shy to ask?" RanFan's little brother, Iyu, replied. RanFan's face started to turn a light shade of red.

"Don't be rude to your sister, Iyu." RanFan's mother reminded the boy.

"Sowee" the boy replied.

"So, father is coming tomorrow, am I right?" RanFan said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," the elder woman replied, "He's going to take you to the Palace."

"Oooo! Big sister's first day at work tomorrow. Maybe big sis will get to meet her boyfwend again!" Iyu started his new routine of teasing his big sister.

"I-yu!" RanFan blushed.

Little did she know, her little brother's words would soon come true


End file.
